Merry Christmas
by yaoifan124
Summary: Its the very first Mugiwara Christmas! Luffy is in big hopes everyone enjoys it! What happens when he forgets the gifts? Rated K ZoLu fluff


**Merry Christmas**

The ground was covered with snow as the sea was freezing cold to enough touch and freeze your fingers or even going near it would do the trick. As the sea had chunks of ice in a ship was posted at a dock so we did not have to encounter the harsh weather for the next three days. Which was okay.

It was Christmas Eve after all!

"Zoro~! Why can't you go with me?" I whined out and grabbed my swordsman's shirt and shook him roughly. I had a pout set and he glared down at me.

"I hate holidays… they are too cheery." He grumbled with arms crossed, knocking mine away. I felt my lip tremble and I did the trick. He tried to keep me out of his vision as I did the puppy-pout-of-doom. He sighed in irritation. "Fine…" He mumbled. I jumped for joy.

"Woohoo!" I shouted and cheered. I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the railing, but was stopped.

"Where are you going, Luffy?" I heard Nami's voice ask sweetly. I turned with a grin.

"Out!" I stated with a big grin.

"Do you need some belli?" She asked me and I tilted my head.

"Not really, but if you want too." I stated. I have been saving my money since two months ago. I was so psyched about Christmas that I forced myself not to buy meat. It was hard, but it is really worth it!

"You don't?" She asked surprised. I grinned big.

"Nope, but maybe Zoro needs some… I don't know. Do you Zoro?" I asked and looked at him from where I stood on the railing.

"Maybe a little." He stated and Nami gave him some.

"I will not add this to your debt… _Only_ because it is Christmas time." She stated before turning to leave towards the galley.

"Let's go Zoro!" I shouted and jumped off the railing, dragging Zoro along. He shouted with anger, but I made sure he didn't hit the ground. He landed on me and I giggled. "Shishi, sorry." He merely grumbled and got off of me.

"Whatever."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Can I go look in here!?" I asked Zoro.

"We were just in there." He told me and I sheepishly grinned.

"I know, but I want to again. You can go look at another store why I look in here." I told him and his eyes strayed to another store.

"Sure… I wanted to look at something anyways." He muttered and walked off without another word. I hurried into the store. It was the third store we had been to. And this would be the third present I will be getting.

"How may I help you?" I was asked by a young lady, not much younger than me. Her eyes were auburn colored. Her hair reminded me of Sanji's, it was a dirty blonde with one bang covering her right eye. She smiled sweetly as she wore pants and a sweater.

"Oh! Yes! I want to purchase this!" I said with a grin as I held the item up.

"Oh? Such a beautiful item! Is it for your boyfriend?" She asked and indicated the green haired man, being Zoro, that was standing in front of a shop examining something.

I blushed before scratching the back of my head with one hand. "Shishi, he's not my boyfriend, but he is special to me!" I told her and she giggled.

"I see, well I will ring up. Want me to wrap as well?" She asked me and I grinned wider as I followed her to the counter.

"That'd be great!" I cheered and watched as she carefully began to ring up the price. "Is it okay if I come pick it up later?" I asked her. Most of the stores were only opened until five and it was just merely three. I didn't want them to see the presents yet.

"I am open until six, but stay after until later. How late?" She asked me as she began to delicately began to wrap it.

"Well everyone closes at five. Which I know it is Christmas, but I wanted to wait until late tonight so my friends didn't see them yet." I told her with my hand scratching the back of my head.

"How late?" She asked me and I smiled with hope.

"Nine." I told her. She grinned and her eye sparkled.

"I'll still be here. Go back and tell all the store keepers to bring the presents here and I will keep them." She told them and set the gift on a shelf behind her.

"Really?" I asked with all of my hope put into it.

"Yes, really." She giggled as I jumped for joy. "You better hurry the other shopkeepers before your special someone notices." She told me and I gaped my mouth open.

"Ah! Your right! Thanks again, miss! I will come by at nine! Bye~!" I stated and began to run out the door. I heard her say a faint 'bye' as the door jingled shut. I ran to the recent shops to tell them.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"We will all head to bed early tonight!" I stated around eight-thirty. I was so excited. Everyone at the dinner table looked at me.

"But its only eight-thirty." Usopp stated as he looked at me, like everyone else, weird.

"I know! But its Christmas! And its Captain's orders." I stated seriously at the end. Some groaned.

"Why do you always bring your rank in on unnecessary occasions?" Sanji asked me as he set down anything slice of meat in front of me.

"This is a necessity occasion!"

"Necessary, Luffy." Zoro told me and I thought back to what I said.

"I said that!" I told him and he sighed with a grumble.

"Mhhm… anyways. Everyone, its captain's orders! Off to bed!" Zoro shouted as he stood up.

"Fine, but you have watch Luffy!" Nami told me like she was threatening me. I grinned at her with my biggest one I could put on.

"I know!" I cheered up and soon help Sanji wash the dishes. Everyone headed to bed and all you heard was running water.

"So what ya up to, Captain?" I looked at Sanji as I began drying another dish.

"What ya mean?" I asked curiously like I had no clue what he was going on about.

He didn't catch my fake dumbness. "I mean, why are we going to bed early?" He asked.

"Santa doesn't give presents out to people still awake." I told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it was! Santa never gives presents to people staying up! Either that or he uses his magic to make them fall asleep.

"Luffy… Santa isn't re-" He began and I put the dish down and covered my ears with my hands.

"I can't hear you!" I stated and began my 'lala's'. He grabbed my shoulder and I looked to his stern, but calm face.

"Look, lets get the dishes done." He told me and continued with a softer face, "before Santa comes."

"Yeah!" I shouted up and helped him get them done.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Aaaahh~!" I yawned loudly before realized I fell asleep in the watch post. I was suppose to get the presents! I ran downstairs and into the galley to see the presents underneath the tree. I walked over to them and it was the exact wrapping they had been wrapped in. I gaped at them before grinning. The nice young lady delivered them! That was great!

"Presents now?" I looked behind to see my crew and they were yawning, stretching, and groaning.

"Yeah! Presents!" I cheered up and they sat down as I picked them up. I handed to each of them. "Our first Christmas together!" I said and sat down to watch them open their presents up.

"Oh~! Sugoi ne! I have been searching for some new straps for my sling shot! And some bandanas!" Usopp was grinning like crazy as he was picking them and examining them.

"Awwww~! Its so pretty!" I looked to Nami as she picked up a ink pen that had oranges on it as a design and I put an orange rose with some pricey paper. "Luffy… you got this for me?" She asked me and I grinned with a laugh. That had answered her question as she began to praise the designs and papers and the smell of the rose.

"This is rare!" I looked to Sanji as he was gaping at some spices I found. "This-this is incredible! I couldn't find this anywhere! And a new spatula? This is all too good." He gaped at them and I looked to my first mate. He was slowly unwrapping it, looking at me occasionally. Probably wondering what the hell I got him.

He looked in the box and his eyes opened wide. He carefully pulled out two sheaths. He set them down and carefully brought out two of his swords, the white one left behind. He carefully unsheathed them and soon sheathed them back in the new ones. He was smiling in his own way and I liked watching him pick up the cleaning kit for his swords. His other one was getting really old, so I thought it would be nice.

"Thank you, Captain." He said out loud and everyone seemed to pause to look at him.

"Did the idiot just say thank you?" Sanji asked with an amused face.

"Shut it, cook. I don't wanna hear it. He got me something so I am going to appreciate it." Zoro looked to Sanji with a glare and my cook turned to me.

"Thanks, rubber captain." I grinned as I felt more coming along.

"Thanks, Luffy!" Usopp and Nami said and I laughed out.

"Of course!"

"How did you afford this all?" Nami asked me curiously. I grinned sheepishly.

"I saved it up." I told her and she was dumbfounded.

"So that's why I never saw you buy meat." Zoro pondered about that and I lightly blushed.

"Well bring out ours, Sanji-kun!" I blinked as Sanji began passing Nami some presents and she passed them out.

We opened presents and I think I almost cried. I got some new vests and a new fishing pole from Usopp. I got meat from Sanji. Nami gave me a clear on all of my debts and a flower looking thing she called a mistletoe, she said she would tell me what to do with it in a bit. Than Zoro got me the best of all. He got me a seashell necklace. I know girlie, but they were the shells I were looking at and thought about the others first. I put the necklace on right away.

"Now! Luffy I will tell you what to do with it." Nami told and bent down to whisper in my ear. I nodded as she told me what to do. I grinned as she finished. "Understand?" She asked me and I nodded again. "Go for it, tiger." I giggled before grabbing it and grabbed Zoro's arm before he left.

"Ne, Zoro!" I stated and he turned to look at me.

"What, Luffy?" He asked me with curiosity. I pulled out the mistletoe and put it above us before smiling with a blush.

"Nami got me a mistletoe." He blushed as he peered up at it.

"I see that." He mumbled and his face was red.

"Go ahead, Zoro! You know you want too!" Nami encouraged us and I grinned up at him.

"Shut it, woman." He growled before grabbing my chin lightly. His lips latched to mine and my arms wrapped around his neck. I kissed back. We pulled apart reluctantly and everyone was clapping.

"Sadly that was cute." I heard Sanji say as Nami was fawning over us and telling us to do it again. Usopp was clapping and cheering. I looked to Zoro and his face was beat red.

"We're still under the mistletoe." I told him before going on my tippy-toes and catching his lips again.

We had the best first Christmas ever as a crew! Next one will be even better! Though not as good as getting to be under the mistletoe with Zoro this year. Surely we will do it again next year!


End file.
